Je t'aime encore
by Nouni
Summary: Four Shot HGDM. Discours d'Hermione qui ne semble pouvoir L'oublier... Deuxième shot: Et Lui alors?... Three shot: un an s'est écoulé... The last: la fin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Comme une envie de vous faire partager ce petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a peu de tems et qui reflète extraordinairement bien mes sentiments du moment… Je l'ai bien sur adapté à notre contexte mais je pense que certaines personnes pourraient s'y identifier avec facilité… Ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que d'habitude, vous vous en rendrez compte…**_

_**Bien entendu, je continue l'écriture de mes deux fics : 'Souvenirs' et 'Argh ! J'ai encore parlé tout fort' mais un petit break s'imposait donc ne perdez pas patience, la suite arrivera bientôt :D (Bande d'impatients !)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Des souvenirs,

Des morceaux de vie,

Des bouts d'existence,

Ephémères.

Comment exprimer ma peine en ce jour ?

Comment te faire partager la douleur incommensurable de mon cœur ?

De mon esprit ?

De toute mon âme ?

Le temps ne semble pas vouloir être clément avec moi puisqu'il me fait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus, sans répit. Le vieil adage est un menteur : le temps ne soigne pas les blessures, il ne les atténue pas… Elles semblent s'effacer mais c'est pour mieux revenir, simplement.

Et, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je pense à toi. Toi qui m'as abandonnée lâchement, sans raison, sans explication, sans un au-revoir. Toi qui avais tant fait pour moi, toi pour qui j'aurai pu déplacer des montagnes, toi que j'aimais à en mourir…

Pourquoi tout s'est arrêté d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi plus rien ne nous rassemble ? Pourquoi n'y a-t'il plus le moindre lien entre nous ? Pour répondre à ces questions fondamentales, je me cherche des réponses, j'invente des mensonges… Des petits, des gros. A moi-même, aux autres. Pour mieux m'endormir le soir. Pour me rassurer. Pour éviter de tomber. Pour survivre. Pour oublier, pour T'oublier…

Ton départ ne m'a rien fait.

Tu regrettes ton geste.

Tu vas revenir.

Tu ne me manques pas.

Je suis forte.

Je ne pleure jamais.

Je ne t'aime plus.

Je peux en aimer un autre…

Mais la réalité, cette réalité si sombre me rattrape et me fait sombrer dans le néant, le désespoir, chaque jour un peu plus profondément. Survivre à ton souvenir me semble impossible, comme une épreuve insurmontable, comme gravir une montagne immense, comme nager au plus profond des abîmes… Alors explique-moi comment y arriver, pour enfin retrouver la paix. Pour que mon cœur continue à aimer, qu'il puisse renaître de ses cendres ; qu'il cicatrise, qu'il répare tous les morceaux que tu as écrasés sans pitié. Je t'aime encore et je ne sais comment te détester…

Pour toi, la question ne se pose pas, ne se pose plus. Tu en aimes une autre, surement plus belle, plus intelligente, plus… que moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me remplace mais peut-être une des seules fois où ça me fait aussi mal ; où, même après dix mois, je souffre encore de ton acte, de ce vide que tu as laissé en moi ce jour-là. Un seul mot parvient à franchir mes lèvres lorsque ton image envahit mon esprit : _pourquoi ?_

Je voudrais tant avoir la même indifférence, la même force et le même cœur de pierre que toi ; mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux contrôler mon cœur, mon esprit n'ayant aucune prise sur ce dernier qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Le pire, c'est qu'au tout début de notre histoire, je voulais juste me venger de toi, de ce que tu m'avais fait subir auparavant. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer tomber amoureuse et que finalement, ce soit toi qui obtienne ce que tu cherchais : me voir souffrir…

Tu as réussi, réussi à me laisser comme une ombre après ton passage dévastateur, comme une pauvre flamme éteinte qui souffre de l'absence de son foyer… Et, alors que la douleur semble avoir atteint son paroxysme, le lendemain me donne tort puisque je souffre encore un peu plus. Foutue descente aux enfers…

Alors que je regarde avec une mélancolie grandissante les étoiles, elles me semblent soudain dénuées d'intérêt puisque c'est toute ton image qui envahit mon esprit et l'accapare en entier. Comment retrouver les joies les plus simples alors que tu assombris tout ?

Certains pensent que le contraire de l'amour est la haine… Non, ce n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence… Oui, car rien n'est pire que le moment où je te croise, l'instant où nos regards s'accrochent. Un étau me broie le cœur tandis que tu sembles si loin, indifférent au naufrage qui se déroule sous tes yeux. Tu ne veux simplement pas le voir ; tu te fais aveugle pour un temps, pour soulager ta conscience…

Et, alors qu'une fois de plus je te rencontre et que tu me lances un regard si froid, si glacial qu'il me fige toute entière, je ne peux que murmurer : « Reviens-moi Drago. Je t'en supplie, ramène la vie dans mon cœur, ravive la flamme de mon amour et ne me laisse plus avec ce manque de toi, cette irrépressible envie de te frapper et de t'aimer à la fois… » Mon cœur s'émiette à chaque mot et les larmes, ces éclats d'étoiles, coulent librement sur mes joues. Colère. Tristesse. Incompréhension. Souffrance infinie, éternelle.

Ce que je ne saurais jamais, c'est que l'homme de toutes mes pensées chuchota en retour, avec un éclair de douleur éclatant dans le regard : « Je t'aime tellement Hermione… Tu ne le sauras jamais mais, en partant, je t'ai seulement sauvé la vie… Pardonne-moi… »

* * *

_**Déjà, merci d'avoir lu, simplement.**_

_**Juste en passant, une petite review exprimant votre avis serait la bienvenue :P**_

_**Une suite ?...**_

_**Nouni**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, voilà la suite !**_

_**J'ai été longue à la détente mais je suis dans l'état parfait pour écrire seulement en ce moment… Douleur, peine et souffrance m'y aide… C'est très mélo je trouve!**_

_**Désolée pour 'Argh, j'ai encore pensé tout fort ?!' mais elle attendra que je me rétablisse un petit peu… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire du comique maintenant…**_

_**Merci à 3darliing3, Missloulou, Mimicracra, Elana, Nandouillettemalfoy, Little Beattle, Medino, Hindouch, Elana pour leurs encouragements !**_

_**Enjoy !

* * *

**_

_Dis-moi…_

_La souffrance est-elle éternelle ?_

_La douleur que je ressens est-elle ineffaçable ?_

_Le froid dans mon cœur est-il mortel ?_

Je t'aime 'Mione. Je l'avoue enfin. Je _me_ l'avoue enfin. Et, pourtant, ça me semble paradoxal car nous nous sommes quittés. _Je_ t'ai quittée, il y a dix mois.

Sous la pluie. Pour qu'elle masque les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux gris.

Pour que le tintement des gouttes d'eau étouffe le bruit de mon cœur qui se brisait.

Pour que la Nuit masque ma silhouette qui s'est effondrée à genoux alors que tu t'éloignais.

_Dis-moi…_

_Est-ce que tu m'entends hurler ma peine ?_

_Est-ce que tu vois que je ne suis plus rien sans toi ?_

_Est-ce que je suis toujours en toi ?_

Tu me détestes. Tu _dois_ me détester. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu.

Tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un sale connard. Je suis tellement lâche, je l'ai toujours été.

Seulement, l'amour m'a rendu encore plus peureux. Peur de te perdre à jamais.

_Crois-moi…_

_Si je t'ai quitté, c'est par amour._

_Si je souffre, c'est seulement pour te protéger._

_Si je sens mon cœur qui se brise, c'est parce que tu souris à un autre._

Mon père m'a lancé un ultimatum : 'Si tu ne me rejoins pas, c'est elle qui meurt…' Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi la Vie est-elle si injuste ?

Cependant, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrée parce que tu m'as fait revivre ; tu m'as permis d'exister.

Je veux que tu saches que je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'avais pas le choix.

_Crois-moi…_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Je ne sais même plus si je suis encore en vie, sans toi._

_Je t'aime encore._

J'espère que tu me hais, je le souhaite vraiment. Le feu n'était pas destiné à aimer la glace…

Qu'aurais-tu eu à y gagner ? Crois-tu que tu aurais été heureuse ?

Mon amour, je voudrais tant être avec toi… Mais je ne peux pas.

_Déteste-moi…_

_Parce que je t'ai rejetée à cause de mon amour pour toi._

_Parce que je t'ai dit toutes ces choses cruelles que je ne pensais pas._

_Parce que je t'aime._

Mon regard redevient glacial lorsque je te croise. Avant, il étincelait pour toi.

Mon visage se referme à ta vision. Avant, il rayonnait près de toi.

Mon sourire n'est plus que narquois. Avant, il illuminait mes traits à ta pensée.

_Déteste-moi…_

_Car je ne peux te rendre heureuse._

_Car je redeviens un monstre._

_Car tu ne sauras jamais que tu règnes dans mon cœur._

On dit que la Nuit porte conseil… Pourtant, il s'est passé tant de matinées, de soirées sans que je parvienne à trouver une solution. Sans que j'arrive à t'oublier. Sans que mon amour cesse de grandir.

Alors, pour que tu avances enfin, sans moi, je t'ai fait encore plus de mal. Je suis tellement désolé.

_Pardonne-moi…_

_De te mentir encore et toujours._

_De feindre d'aimer Pansy._

_De la faire souffrir elle aussi._

Je ne l'aime pas. Je veux juste qu'elle le croit ; mon père également. Après tout, peu m'importe maintenant de vivre, de faire semblant de tendresse…

Sans toi, je ne vis plus. Sans toi, je ne fais que survivre, continuant à tout faire pour que tu m'oublies ; pour que tu me détestes.

_Pardonne-moi…_

_La fois où je t'ai dit ne vouloir que toi._

_La fois où je n'ai pu répondre à ton 'je t'aime'._

_La fois où je t'ai dit que tu n'avais été qu'un jeu._

Alors que je promène dans le château, j'aperçois une porte ouverte ; celle de la tour d'astronomie.

Un pressentiment m'enserre et je décide d'écouter l'instinct qui me souffle de gravir ces marches… Arrivé à destination, je tourne en silence la poignée et ouvre la porte qui s'ouvre sans un seul grincement.

Et, je Te vois, la femme qui régit mon cœur. Les larmes roulent sur tes joues, ton corps est secoué par les sanglots, tes yeux sont rivés sur le ciel étincelant.

_Hurle-moi…_

_Que ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu pleures._

_Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé._

_Que je n suis pas responsable de ta détresse._

'Draco, je t'aime…' Je n'aurais jamais du changer. Tu n'aurais pas du t'attacher à moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire souffrir ainsi. Tu aurais été heureuse…

Alors comme ça tu m'aimes… Ne sachant si je dois rire ou pleurer, j'hésite à aller te serrer dans mes bras, pour te consoler, pour tout recommencer.

Au lieu de ça, mu par une force invisible, je sors ma baguette et te lance un sort. Tu t'effondres dans mes bras et, avant que tu ne sombres dans un sommeil sans rêves, je chuchote : 'Dors, je veille sur toi mon Ange…'

Tu ne te souviendras de rien sauf peut-être de quelques mots prononcés par ton âme sœur dans le secret de la Nuit.

Quelques paroles de celui qui ne mérite pas tes larmes ; qui s'envolent dans le Ciel. Pour vivre avec les étoiles et danser avec la Lune…

_Ce soir, hurle-moi…_

_Que je suis le seul dans ton cœur._

_Que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que tu ne le feras jamais._

_Que tu n'en as jamais aimé un autre que moi._

_Et que tu le fais toujours…_

* * *

_**Voila voila !**_

_**Votre avis ?**_

_Nouni_

_**Ps : Je ne vous demande pas de me payer, ou si mais juste avec des reviews alors…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Première fois que cela m'arrive: pas un seule review! Oo"**_

**_Dire que je suis déçue est un euphémisme... _**

**_Mais je voulais mettre la suite._**

**_Enjoy...

* * *

_**

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas  
J'ai tant de mal à vivre_

Alors que le Soleil envahit la pièce, se glisse entre les rideaux et vient illuminer le visage de celui qui partage ma vie, je réfléchis…

Je rêve à tout ce qui aurait pu être. A ce qui ne sera jamais.

Délicatement, je me penche vers la chevelure flamboyante de l'homme à mes côtés et en respire le parfum qui s'en dégage…

_Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien_

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas Lui. Ce ne le sera jamais…

Ron est parfait, je le sais… Mais il ne semble pas parfait pour moi.

Mon cœur s'est envolé, vers un autre. Il ne m'appartient plus, pas plus qu'il n'appartient à Ron.

_Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui  
Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière_

Le Soleil monte plus haut encore dans le ciel tandis que les souvenirs ressurgissent, nets. Presque trop.

Le bonheur avec Lui ; pendant un peu plus de six mois. Je l'aimais tellement…

Et, par une soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, sous les éclairs qui illuminaient la nuit et la pluie qui me noyait, qui nous noyait, Il est parti.

Il m'a abandonnée.

Il m'a brisée en disant que tout n'avait été qu'un jeu, qu'un stupide pari avec ses amis…

Le Ciel 'pleurait' et hurlait plus fort, comme pour exprimer ma souffrance, le déchirement de mon cœur qui s'émiettait à chaque seconde…

_Ca fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvée de toi_

Et aujourd'hui, ce 27 Septembre, cela fait deux ans qu'Il m'a quittée, un an que je suis avec Ron. Personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Draco.

Personne ne comprenait ma douleur il y a une année et des poussières.

Personne ne savait que je L'aimais plus que tout.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'Il m'avait supprimée, rayée, de son cœur, de sa mémoire.

Personne ne sait rien… Et c'est mieux ainsi.

_Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi  
Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes..._

Qu'es-tu devenu Dray ? Es-tu resté le même ?

As-tu épousé Pansy ? Tu semblais tellement l'aimer. Combien j'ai pu souffrir de la voir dans tes bras, de te voir répondre à ses baisers…

J'observe de nouveau l'homme qui dort à ma droite : ses courts cheveux roux toujours en bataille, ses yeux que je sais couleur de l'Automne, ses muscles imposants cachés sous la couette, ce sourire tendre qu'il m'adresse à chaque instant…

Dis-moi Draco, as-tu toujours ces cheveux blonds qui retombaient négligemment sur tes épaules ? Ces yeux souvent de glace, parfois d'un océan en furie et quelques fois d'une mer lointaine ? Cette fossette qui me faisait craquer ? Ces muscles fins dus au Quidditch ? Cette tendresse que je te découvrais ? Ces sourires narquois au coin des lèvres, annonciateurs de mauvais coups ?

_Sors de mes pensées_

Hermione, tout ceci est le passé. Oublie ça. Oublie- Le…

Secouant la tête, je fais un mouvement un peu brusque et réveille le jeune rouquin. Il entrouvre un œil et je suis presque déçue de leur couleur, si différente de la tienne.

Oublie- Le…

Je ne sais pourquoi j'emploie le tutoiement, qui semble entretenir l'espoir que tu m'entendes… C'est si stupide !

Tu n'es pas là. Tu ne seras jamais là, à mes côtés, t'étirant comme un chat et me chuchotant…

_J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force  
Je garde au plus profond de moi tout ce que tu m'as aimée_

« Je t'aime 'Mione » Je redresse une nouvelle fois la tête. Ce n'est que Ron…

Doucement, trop même, il me serre dans ses bras et j'essaie de me concentrer sur lui, sur son odeur, sur son amour.

Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est bien trop dur. Les mots qu'il espère entendre de ma bouche ne parviennent pas à sortir, comme si ils étaient réservés à un autre…

Je ne me comprends pas. Je ne me comprends plus. J'ai toujours éprouvé du mépris face aux personnes qui étaient avec d'autres par dépit… Du dépit ? Oui, ce mot semble le bon.

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire à Ron et moi et je ne fais que penser à celui que j'ai aimé. A celui que j'aime toujours.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi…_

L'homme qui partage mon lit plus que ma vie se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain après un dernier et tendre baiser posé sur mes lèvres… Je n'éprouve rien. Je me dégoute.

Et dire que je ne me souviens même plus de ceux de Draco…

Je m'avance près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrant, j'observe le ciel si bleu, la campagne si paisible ; antithèses de mon cœur en ébullition…

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi…_

Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Dis, est-ce que tu penses à moi parfois ?

Draco… « Je t'aime encore » Les mots que je réprime, que je ne veux pas m'avouer sortent si facilement de ma bouche. Ils s'échappent de mes lèvres, les cieux semblent les accueillir avec bonheur, presque légèreté…

Pourquoi alors que cela semble si simple, je ne peux dire 'je t'aime' à Ron ?

« Mione ? » C'est lui. Ne voit-il pas que j'en aime un autre ?

Ne sent-il pas que mon cœur ne lui appartient pas ?

Qu'il ne bat pas la chamade sous ses baisers ?

Ne se rend-il pas compte que je souffre tellement ?

Il sait pourtant que je ne vais pas bien. Comme tous mes amis. Il le sait mais n'en comprend pas la raison… Après tout, comment serait-il au courant ?!

Draco n'est pas un secret, il est une partie de moi qui vit dans mon âme…

Ron, sentant mon malaise, me prend dans ses bras, de nouveau.

_Lui, il a tenté de me consoler  
Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé_

Lui, il est là, il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Je finirai par être heureuse, j'en suis sure…

Ce n'est pas comme si j'en aimais un autre… N'est-ce pas Dray ?

Et, sans que je puisse les contrôler, les larmes me brulent les yeux s'écoulent silencieusement, perles de tristesse si rares…

Pourtant, je ne peux pas craquer maintenant. Je dois me relever.

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais_

L'homme que j'aime d'un amour immense mais fraternel ne dit rien, il recueille simplement mes pleurs du bout des doigts et attend que ça passe.

Ca passe toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Celui d'un anniversaire que je trouve sordide, cruel…

_Il a ramassé tes pots cassés_

_Il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures…  
Tout ce que tu m'as laissé._

En un flash, un souvenir refait surface. Comme un fleuve trop longtemps retenu, il se déverse en cascade devant mes yeux, me laissant sans répit, les jambes flageolantes. Je me rappelle d'une nuit étoilée, de la tour d'astronomie, d'une douleur immense dans mon cœur…

Et un chuchotement me revient, presque comme on me le répétait de nouveau : 'Mon Ange'. Un mot d'amour avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres…

Etait-ce Lui ? Non. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimée.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se déchire encore plus et je sanglote plus violemment, m'accrochant, presque désespérée, aux épaules de Ron…

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur,_

Toujours sans un bruit, il me soulève et me rallonge dans le lit. D'un geste tendre, il me borde, remet en place une de mes mèches si rebelles et s'assoit tout près de moi.

Pourquoi tant de douceur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que ce soient des yeux gris à la place des siens ?

Il ne me mérite pas.

Sans me lâcher du regard, il murmure : « Mia, je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge. Je sais juste que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais la guerre est terminée maintenant, depuis un mois. On va réapprendre à vivre et tu vas aller mieux. Je te jure de tout faire pour ça. Je serai toujours là ; à jamais.

Je t'aime tellement…'

_Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures_

Tandis qu'il continue et répète cette dernière phrase comme une berceuse, je pense encore à toi, Dray. Je sais que tu as pris part à cette guerre de notre côté, en tant qu'espion, puis que tu es parti avant la bataille finale. Tous pensent que tu es un lâche mon amour. Mais pas moi…

Tu n'es pas courageux, je le sais, et c'est tant mieux.

Tu as évité la guerre et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aurais pu survivre si l'on t'avait retrouvé mort ou pire, si Harry, qui avait juré de venger Dumbledore, avait respecté sa promesse…

_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur  
Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras  
Sors de mes pensées_

Ron, je ne l'aime pas. Je pense juste à Draco, mon Draco.

Tu aurais pu revenir mais tu ne l'as pas fait. De toute les façons, tout cela n'étaient et ne sont qu'illusions : tu ne m'aimes pas. Pourquoi serais-tu revenu alors ?

Ce n'est que chimère, comme ton amour. Mais pas le mien… Il est réel. Il me fait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Qui a dit que la peine disparaît avec le temps ? Qui a osé dire qu'on parvenait à oublier ?

Qui… ?

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Je me détache le plus doucement possible de Ron et, lui adressant un maigre sourire, je vais me doucher.

L'eau coule sur mon corps tandis que je la fixe d'un air absent, l'esprit toujours occupé par celui que j'aime…

Peut-être est-il marié… Peut-être est-il mort…

Cette ignorance me met au supplice mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui envoyer une lettre.

On n'est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, que voulez-vous ? Courage et fierté ne vont pas ensemble mais ils sont pourtant une partie de moi…

_Dis-moi seulement pourquoi  
Tu me restes comme ça ?..._

Pourquoi je garde encore cette vieille photo de nous deux entrelacés, le visage rayonnant ?

Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il plus fort à la seule mention de ton nom ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne supporte pas que Ron me surnomme 'mon ange' ?

Pourquoi mon âme t'appartient-elle encore après tout ce temps ?

_Je veux t'oublier_

Laisse-moi en paix Draco.

Laisse-moi refaire ma vie si tu ne m'aimes pas.

Ne reste pas gravé dans mon cœur, dans mon corps tout entier en lettres de feu si tu n'es pas là.

J'aurai voulu te détester.

J'aurais préféré.

_Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

Ron est quelqu'un de bien. C'est lui que je devrai aimer ; lui seul.

Pas toi.

_Sors de mes pensées_

_

* * *

_

**_La chanson est de Vitaa, je n'aime pas du tout le voix de la chanteuse ni la musique mais les paroles sont exceptionnellement remplies de vérité..._**

**_Il y a normalement un dernier chapitre mais, si je n'ai pas de review, je ne pense pas qu'il sera publié..._**

**_Nouni_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey!**_

_**Tout d'abord et comme toujours, un énorme merci à Little B**__**eattle, Nooky, Lena-malfoy, Aurélie, Nadouillettemalfoy, Fofolle, **__**Fanficxfleurdecerisier, Aude, Saorie, Tite Livi, Miss Guax qui ont beaucoup influé sur cette fin...**_

**_Donc, le voili le voilou: le dernier chapitre!_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Seasons may change, Winter to Spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié. De toute ma vie. Les 'si' se bousculent dans ma tête, semblant vouloir me voir s'effondrer.

Reculer. Ce serait tellement facile… mais tellement lâche. Je **dois** le faire ; même si j'en souffre plus tard, même si j'en ressors brisé.

On m'a dit 'L'amour donne des ailes'. Je l'ai quittée pour la protéger. Je suis parti pour qu'elle vive. Etait-ce la bonne solution ? Je suppose que c'était la seule dont je disposais ; même si je ne le saurais probablement jamais… J'ai fui pour elle, même si je l'ai vue souffrir. Je l'ai laissée se noyer dans son chagrin pour qu'elle échappe à la colère de mon père…

Et puis, j'ai cru pouvoir l'oublier. J'ai cru que mon cœur continuerait de battre loin d'elle… J'ai eu tort ; comme me le rappelle cruellement ce vide qui habite désormais mon âme, au quotidien.

Et, alors que je m'apprête à franchir le pas, les questions, ces interrogations rhétoriques qui resteront sans réponse, chamboulent mon esprit, voulant ma perte. Car sans elle, bien que deux années aient passé, je ne suis rien. Chaque jour, elle me manque d'avantage que le précédent. Je voulais la laisser refaire sa vie, se reconstruire et j'ai tenu parole ; malgré que durant des centaines de jours, j'ai lutté. Je me suis battu contre le besoin pressant de la chercher ; pour lui reparler, au moins une fois. Bien sur, je l'ai revue. A de nombreuses occasions, dont une particulière. Tous croient que j'ai fui la bataille finale. Et pourtant…

Puis, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, alors que cela faisait deux ans, j'ai baissé les bras. J'ai abandonné : je l'ai recherchée. Et j'ai eu mal. J'ai toujours mal. En plus du vide perpétuel, j'ai maintenant la sensation d'avoir une lame plantée dans le cœur. Je pense à elle et je souris. Mais, moins d'une seconde plus tard, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'Il a pris ma place dans son cœur, qu'elle L'aime, qu'elle m'a oubliée. Je le mérite pourtant. Jamais je n'aurais du céder sous la menace, bien que mon départ l'ait surement sauvée…

Alors, et bien que je sais que son cœur est loin, aussi insaisissable qu'un papillon voletant de fleur en fleur, je suis devant la porte d'une petite maison d'un quartier Moldu à la périphérie de la capitale anglaise. Mon souffle s'emballe et mes mains sont prises d'un tremblement incontrôlable lorsque je me décide enfin à lever les yeux vers la portion de jardin que l'on peut voir de l'extérieur…

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant. Repart de plus belle. Comment peut-elle être encore plus jolie que la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontrée ?

Comment arrive-t-elle à me faire revivre uniquement par le demi-sourire qu'elle affiche alors qu'elle joue avec un chaton ?

Comment ai-je pu vivre sans elle, sans son rire, sans sa bonne humeur, sans sa douceur tout ce temps ?

Et, ressentant un bien-être infini m'envahir après tant de temps, je réalise que je n'étais plus moi-même, comme s'il me manquait une partie de mon âme, depuis notre séparation. Je voudrais aller la voir, la serrer dans mes bras, retrouver son odeur mais je n'ai pas le droit. De gâcher son bonheur. De lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs. De la mettre mal à l'aise quand elle me dira qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Et surtout, je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour encaisser ses paroles, d'affronter son regard ou même de devoir repartir le cœur brisé, sans elle.

Puis, je me dis qu'il faut quand même que j'essaie. Ca se trouve, elle ne l'aime pas tant que ça ce Weasley… Et, alors que j'esquisse un geste pour la rejoindre, la jeune femme fronce les sourcils et dit d'une voix ferme, comme pour se raisonner : « J'aime Ron… Je l'aime… » avant de murmurer d'autres mots que je n'entends plus. Que je n'écoute plus. Mon cœur se fendille d'avantage et chose rare, les larmes envahissent mes yeux qui ne sont plus de glace.

Elle l'aime. Lui. Pas moi.

Je vais fuir. Oublier. Secouant la tête, je murmure plus pour moi-même, pour me convaincre : « Adieu Mione… » avant de tourner les talons. Seulement le vent semble avoir emporté mes mots jusqu'à son oreille puisqu'elle sursaute, stoppe tout mouvement. Et plonge ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. A cet instant, il pourrait y avoir un cyclone, un tremblement de terre que je ne bougerai pas un muscle. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête afin de pouvoir la contempler pour toujours, comme en cet instant.

-----------------------------------------------------------

L'Automne commence à peine que déjà des feuilles couleur or envahissent le jardin, tourbillonnent sans fin autour de moi.

Depuis ma crise de larmes de la semaine dernière, Ron me couve encore plus et a eu l'idée de me faire un cadeau. Un petit chaton, qui est terrifié devant le jeune rouquin. Une boule de poils blanche aux yeux bleu-gris. Cette coïncidence a fait une nouvelle fois monter les larmes mais je me suis retenue devant l'air émerveillé que prenait Ron en me la mettant entre les mains ; j'ai juste esquissé un sourire, factice, comme mon amour pour lui. Je sais cacher mes sentiments ; et ce cadeau, qui avait pour but de me faire oublier ma peine, a rempli mon cœur de mélancolie. Encore.

Cette petite bête miaule, me ramenant à la réalité. Je dois avancer, sans Draco, sans penser à chaque fois que je fixe le chat à lui. Je veux être heureuse. Et je veux que Ron le soit également. J'aime Ron. Répète Hermione : « J'aime Ron. » Oui c'est ça. Encore une fois. Plus fort : « Je l'aime… »

J'essaie de me convaincre, j'essaie vraiment de penser ces mots mais je n'y parviens pas… « J'aime Draco. Pas un autre ; et ça ne changera pas. » Je secoue la tête et, dans le but de sortir de mes pensées moroses, je continue de jouer avec le petit chat à mes pieds.

Soudain, un murmure et un bruissement de feuille me sort de ma torpeur. Je stoppe ma main sur le poil de la petite bête et écoute…

« Mione… » Quelqu'un m'appelle ? Je lève les yeux. Les écarquille. Reste figée par la surprise. **Il **se tient devant moi, semblant également interloqué ; le souffle court, un lys blanc à la main. Il s'en rappelle : il se souvient que c'est ma fleur préférée ! Je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Je ne sais si ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais que dire.

**Il **est là. Et, deux syllabes franchissent mes lèvres, deux syllabes que j'avais juré de ne plus prononcer : « Draco… ». Le temps semble s'être arrêté alors que nous nous dévisageons ; ou plutôt que j'admire l'homme qu'il est devenu, que j'aurais aimé qu'il devienne : grand, les cheveux d'un blond toujours éclatant, ses yeux qui n'ont pas perdu leur expression…. Il est comme avant, malgré que je le trouve encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

Il esquisse un sourire, rompt la magie. Je me décide à me lever pour le rejoindre, lui qui n'a pas tenté un seul mouvement depuis que je l'ai surpris. Je fais donc quelques pas et ouvre le petit portillon de bois avant de m'effacer sans quitter des yeux cet homme si longtemps disparu ; qui fait de même. Un bon millier de questions se bousculent en moi mais je les retiens. Le temps de les poser n'est pas encore venu…

Je le dirige vers le fond du jardin tout en bénissant Ron, parti travailler, qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Je m'installe sur une chaise longue et l'invite à faire de même. Le silence s'installe de nouveau écrasant. J'essaie d'engager la conversation, très maladroitement ; alors qu'il a baissé le regard et qu'il fixe ses mains : « Alors… Te revoilà… »

Pathétique. Pourtant, il relève la tête et, après un léger sourire, répond tranquillement : « Oui. Je suis de retour Hermione. » Hermione. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas prononcé mon pronom de cette voix posée, profonde que j'aime tant.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti. J'ai même cru que tu étais mort. »

« Je sais. » Une lueur de tristesse envahit ses yeux couleur acier à l'évocation de son départ. Son visage se ferme. Je sais qu'il essaie de cacher ses sentiments en cet instant. « Dray, ne retiens pas ce que tu penses. Pas devant moi. » Ses muscles se détendent et je peux lire toute la souffrance qui semble peser sur lui. J'hausse un sourcil mais ne dis rien, inutile de parler de ça. « J'ai appris que tu avais joué double jeu durant la guerre… En tant qu'espion je veux dire. »

« En effet. Tu sais quelle haine je vouais au prétendu 'Plus Grand Mage Noir', au 'Maître' comme l'appelait mon père… Alors j'ai rejoint la cause de Saint Potter, pour le meilleur apparemment. » Il a évoqué notre souvenir comme un regret, une amertume longtemps refoulée. Non. Hermione, arrête de rêver. C'est fini.

« Je suis heureuse de ce choix. Vraiment. » Je souris doucement. Je savais depuis le début qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, malgré l'éducation qu'il a reçu, qui l'a brisé. « Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fui la bataille finale, toi qui voulais tant de battre… »

Il me fixe tandis qu'un éclair amusé traverse son regard. « En es-tu sure Hermione ? »

Toujours ce prénom. Toujours ce frisson qui parcoure mon échine. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, je suis en paix, heureuse. Enfin entière. « C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas aperçu là-bas… »

Il sourit toujours, légèrement narquois. « Il me semble pourtant que tu as affronté ma chère tante Bellatrix… » Comment peut-il... ? Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. « Et je crois également que le sort fatal qu'elle t'a jetée a été détourné au dernier instant, alors que tu semblais résignée… »

« Comment peux-tu… » Un doute envahit mon esprit alors que je revis la scène, qui est encore source de mes cauchemars… Je me souviens qu'elle était forte, trop. Je ma battais avec l'énergie du désespoir mais en sachant que c'étais mon dernier combat. Elle était trop puissante. Elle a abattu mon bouclier, a brisé mes défenses et a fini par me lancer l'_Avada Kedavra. _Je vois encore l'éclair de lumière émeraude se dirigeant vers moi, l'image de Draco qui s'est imposée et l'attente funeste. La mort. Qui ne vint pas. En rouvrant les yeux, je n'ai fait que constater que mon ennemie se trouvait par terre, le regard vide et ait aperçu un homme à la chevelure irréelle s'éloigner en courant. Je l'ai surnommé 'mon ange', ait recherché son identité mais personne ne l'avait aperçu. J'ai abandonné, gardant au plus profond de moi une reconnaissance infinie pour l'ange gardien qui m'avait protégée ce jour-là. Ainsi… « C'était toi l'ange ? »

Il me sourit tendrement et répète : « 'L'ange' ? je ne suis pas sur de mériter ce nom… »

« Bien sur que si ! Tu m'as sauvée la vie ! »

« Tu avais sauvé la mienne. J'en ai fait de même, simplement. »

Perplexe, j'hausse de nouveau les sourcils et comme lui, reprend ses mots : « Je t'ai sauvé ? Quand ? »

-----------------------------------------------------------

Je suis terriblement amusé devant l'innocence de ses questions, comme si elle doutait que je l'ai aimée. Et que je le fais toujours. Elle darde sur moi des yeux noisette écarquillés, qui semblent implorer une réponse. Attendri, je prends sa main dans la mienne et ancrant nos regards, réponds : « 'Mione, c'est grâce à toi si je suis passé de l'autre côté. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'amour… »

Sa main tremble sous la mienne tandis qu'elle balbutie : « Mais… Tu m'as dit que… tu ne m'avais jamais aimée, que je n'étais qu'un… pari. Tu m'as quitté Draco, tu m'as laissée…vide… »

Une pointe de rancœur transparait dans sa voix. Une flèche de regret transperce mon cœur. « Je t'ai aimée, malgré tout ce que tu crois. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit. Mon père était au courant de notre relation et a menacé de te tuer si nous restions ensemble… Je ne désirais que te protéger, je voulais juste que tu vives, que tu m'oublies… »

Les larmes envahissent ses joues et une brèche s'ouvre en moi, comme ce fameux soir à la tour d'astronomie, comme le jour de la Grande Bataille. Je me lève précipitamment de mon siège et la serre dans mes bras avec force. Pas un mot n'est prononcé. Les pleurs continuent d'affluer puis se calment ; et moi, je profite égoïstement de l'instant, retrouvant ces moments passés que je croyais à jamais perdus.

Puis, elle relève la tête, qu'elle avait niché sur mon épaule, et je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout : « Hermione, si je suis parti ce jour-là, c'est pour te protéger car tu comptais plus que tout. Si j'ai changé de camp, c'était uniquement pour que tu sois fière de moi. Si j'ai disparu si longtemps, c'était pour que tu refasses ta vie sans moi. Et malgré tous mes efforts, malgré toutes les promesses que je me suis fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tu es mon ange, la femme pour qui mon cœur bat ; sans qui la vie ne vaut pas la peine ; sans qui je finirai par mourir si tu demeures loin… » Les larmes sont revenues alors qu'elle tente d'esquisser une parole. Je pose un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres et continue, ayant peur de fuir si elle m'interrompt : « Chut. Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que maintenant, c'est trop tard : ton cœur est pris. Je t'en supplie, ne me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas car je ne pourrai pas me relever. Je vais partir, tu vas vivre ta vie et je vais quitter la tienne. J'espère, non je sais, que tu seras heureuse avec lui Hermione. Sache juste que tu ne quitteras jamais mon cœur car tu en es une partie. »

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_Il will love you until my dying day_

Je me penche doucement vers elle qui pleure toujours, et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Je veux graver ses traits, son parfum, sa voix dans mon âme à jamais. Puis, refoulant la tristesse infinie qui menace de déborder, je tourne les talons, non sans avoir posé le lys sur la table…

Soudain, une petite main se pose sur mon épaule et me tourne avec douceur vers sa propriétaire qui a le regard et la voix déterminés : « Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça Draco. Je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je t'… »

« MIONE ! »

Je vais tuer ce satané rouquin…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais être enfin heureuse avec Draco ? Effrayée, je tourne la tête vers la source du cri, qui se rapproche insensiblement. J'hésite entre fuir et affronter ; je pourrai peut-être attraper Draco par la main et courir ? Non. Je suis une Gryffondor, j'assumerai mes actes. Je refais volte-face et aperçois Dray qui s'éloigne ; s'apprête à sortir du jardin. Je le rattrape, le dépasse et trouvant enfin son regard, dis d'un ton suppliant : « Reste, je t'en prie. » Il murmure, ou plutôt grommelle, un assentiment tandis que ses yeux reflètent une douleur palpable.

Il ne peut pas partir comme ça, en croyant que je ne l'aime plus. J'ai besoin de lui ; s'il part, je ne pourrai m'en remettre. Je serre sa main et vois à son expression fermée que l'affrontement est imminent. Je souffle un coup pour me donner du courage, effleure une dernière fois la main du blond et fais face à mon destin.

« Hermione, où es-t… TOI ! » Je me glisse rapidement entre les deux hommes, Ron semblant vouloir étrangler l'homme de mon cœur. J'hurle alors : « Arrêtez tout de suite ! Dray, calme-toi, tu es chez moi ici. Ron, laisse-le tranquille, tu sais bien qu'il est de notre côté ! »

Le jeune homme roux me fixe d'un air rageur et grogne : « Tu l'appelles 'Dray' ? Enfin, Mione, c'est Malfoy, la sale fouine qui t'as traitée comme une moins que rien durant sept longues années ! »

Je veux répliquer mais c'est Draco qui s'en charge : « Si tu avais ouvert un peu les yeux Weasley, tu saurais que ce n'est pas sept mais six… Enfin, tu es excusé : tout le monde sait que l'amour rend aveugle… » ajoute-il d'un ton railleur. Il est en position de force et il le sait. Je remarque avec amusement que je déteste et adore en même temps quand il fait ça.

« Malfoy, ne prends pas de grands airs avec moi ! S'il y a bien un lâche ici c'est toi ! »

Le regard de Draco se fait froid. « Tu es hors sujet Weas-laid ! »

Les oreilles de Ron commencent à devenir rouges, synonyme de rage… « Qui a changé de camp quand l'issue s'est faite favorable ? Qui a fui la dernière bataille ? Qui n'a pas réapparu durant ces six derniers mois ? Toi sale Mangemort ! » A ces derniers mots, je sens l'atmosphère devenir encore plus glaciale tandis que Draco se contracte et finit par m'écarter avec douceur dans le but d'aller casser le nez, et d'autres choses si possible, au rouquin.

Je m'interpose une nouvelle fois et entraine non sans mal à l'écart l'ancien Serpentard, qui se débat toujours. Alors qu'il maugrée dans sa barbe quelque chose comme : « Quel sale petit… Je vais le… », je l'oblige à baisser son regard vers moi. L'effet est immédiat : ses yeux auparavant couleur acier froid s'éclaircissent et pétillent de nouveau pendant que je lui chuchote : « Arrête, ne réponds pas à ses provocations. Pour moi. Je règle ça avec lui et nous reparlerons. Et puis, enlève-moi cette moue, tu es moins beau comme ça ! » Il rit, ajoute : « Sachez que je suis toujours beau, mademoiselle Granger… » puis me tourne le dos et, le petit chaton sur ses talons, s'assoit sur un tapis de feuilles morts. Il soulève le petit animal et, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, lui murmure : « Tiens ! Tu me ressembles un peu toi ! » Attendrie, je souris en le voyant si doux avec la boule de poils.

Cependant, mon moment de quiétude est de courte durée et s'interrompt lorsque la main de Ron s'abat sur mon épaule et m'entraine à l'autre bout du jardin. Il est dos à Draco, que j'aperçois en train de nous surveiller du coin de l'œil ; tout son corps est tendu et d'une voix dure me demande : « « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Il est venu me rendre visite Ron, tout simplement. »

Ce dernier commence alors un long monologue sur le sujet : « Draco Malfoy n'est qu'un sale c.n » mais je n'écoute déjà plus. Mon regard reste accroché à la scène qui se déroule non loin : l'homme que j'attends depuis si longtemps est en train de se chamailler avec un chaton de deux mois et j'ai l'impression de voir un enfant. L'enfant qu'il n'a pas pu être. L'homme qui vient de me déclarer son amour. Celui qui a sacrifié son bonheur pour me protéger. L'adolescent qui ma sauvée la vie. Celui qui se tient là, allongé dans les feuilles d'Automne…

« Mione ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?! »

« Hum ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas écoutée un seul instant, avoue-le ! »

« Mais si ! » Mais non Ron, je ne t'entends même pas.

« J'aimerai juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu sembles si heureuse aujourd'hui alors que notre pire ennemi se trouve dans notre maison ?! »

Je n'entends que les derniers mots. « Ce n'est pas un ennemi. »

« Bien sur que si. Il a tué Dumbledore ! »

« Tu sais bien que non ! Voldemort a menacé sa famille afin de le manipuler et c'est bien le directeur de Poudlard qui a demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Tu sais tout ça Ronald ! »

« Je le sais mais je n'y crois pas. Enfin Mione, qui te dit qu'il est innocent ?! »

Je sais qu'à cet instant, mon regard brille. Je sais que Draco nous écoute… « C'est mon cœur qui le dit. »

« QUOI ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de ce lâche ? »

« Depuis deux ans. Depuis qu'en septième année nous sommes sortis ensemble. Depuis qu'il m'a protégée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Depuis toujours même ! » Je dis ces dernières paroles en fixant Draco, qui écarquille les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu oser me dire ça alors que cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble ?! »

« J'ai cru pouvoir l'oublier. Je suis désolée Ron. » Je détourne mon regard de celui foudroyant du rouquin pour observer l'héritier Malfoy qui semble pétrifié ; mais qui finit par afficher un sourire radieux.

"Ainsi, c'était à cause de lui cette tristesse inconsolable ? » J'acquiesce et un silence plane. Je baisse la tête puis, Ron me caresse la joue et murmure, afin d'être sur que Dray n'écoute pas : « Je ne te mentirai pas Hermione en disant que j'ai mal, affreusement mal. Même si je ne te comprends pas, je vois bien que tu sembles enfin heureuse ; et, si c'est grâce à lui, alors c'est avec lui que tu dois être. Cependant, je te mentirai si je disais que j'aurai la force de vous voir ensemble. Alors je vais aller faire un tour et, quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois partie. Je pardonnerai surement, avec le temps, mais j'en suis incapable aujourd'hui. Sois heureuse Mione. »

Emue aux larmes, je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et dis : « Merci mon frère… ». Il se détourne et sort du jardin ; mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la rue… Une unique larme.

Puis, un bruissement de feuilles. Une odeur familière qui m'envahit. Un bras qui se noue autour de ma taille. Draco.

Durant un long moment, nous n'échangeons pas un mot ; profitant l'un de l'autre, du Soleil qui nous réchauffe et de la sensation d'être enfin entiers.

« Je t'aime Hermione… »

« Moi aussi mon Ange… »

Et, avec une force inouïe, le vent se lève et fait virevolter des centaines de feuilles aux couleurs de l'Automne.

Rouge.

Or.

Draco les observe tourbillonner autour de nous et marmonne : « C'est très Gryffondor tout ça… »

J'éclate de rire et m'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'il m'arrête d'un baiser rempli de tendresse. Débordant de promesses.

Oui, maintenant, j'en suis sure : je vais être heureuse.

_Storms clouds may gatter, Stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time..._

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

**_Et voilà!_**

**_Je n'aime pas non plus spécialement la chanson, qui est de la comèdie musicale Moulin Rouge, mais j'ai apprécié les paroles, qui ont inspiré cette suite et fin. _**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. exprimez-vous avec une petite review:D_**

_Nouni._


End file.
